


Оттенки синего

by tata_red



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tata_red/pseuds/tata_red
Summary: Смоукскрин влюблен в Оптимуса.





	Оттенки синего

**Author's Note:**

> За вдохновение и консультирование спасибо zoi_site и Irian_Prime.
> 
> Написано по заявке murr_miay на 5летие сообщества Transformers Porn.
> 
> 24.11.12

Соблазн был слишком велик. Смоукскрин никогда не отличался особым терпением и желанием укрощать свои порывы, поэтому, отодвинув здравый смысл, он тихо подошел к приоткрытой двери личного отсека Прайма.  
Того самого Прайма, легенды о котором захватывали его мысли на протяжении.. довольно большого количества времени. Он любил их слушать и читать даже больше, чем о врекерах. И даже в самых дерзких мечтах он не мог представить, что однажды будет служить под его началом.

Очень, очень осторожно, чтобы не заскрипело или не заскрежетало чего, он открыл дверь до нужного зазора, и аккуратно проскользнул, растопырив дверцы, чтоб не зацепились.

Прайм спокойно и как-то монументально лежал на перезарядной платформе. Не слишком тихий гул его вент систем скрадывал шаги Смоукскрина. Автобот подошел настолько близко, что мог разглядеть множественные царапины на броне, не форсируя оптику.  
Так же его взгляду открылось то, что многие боты, в силу своего роста, не видели - переплетение шейных кабелей. Оно завораживало. Очень тяжело было проследить взглядом хотя бы один кабель - тяжелые мотки уходили под шлем и броню.  
Смоук присел, благоговейно проведя манипуляторами над броней, не касаясь, просто ощущая тепло, исходящее от нее.  
Он склонил шлем набок, скользя взглядом по мощному красно-синему корпусу. Он и хотел к нему прикоснуться, и не смел.  
Смоук и раньше влюблялся - искра у него была юная, горячая. В отличие от многих меха он, казалось, не был затронут войной - все такой же молодой автобот, безбашенный и стремительный.  
И он сейчас боялся, боялся до дрожи сервоприводов, потому что не знал - что ему делать.  
Он уже почти жалел о своем поступке.  
Смоукскрин уставился на командира - ему было непонятно, то ли лидер в глубоком оффлайне, то ли еще что.. но почему такой воин как Оптимус до сих пор не заметил присутствие постороннего у себя в отсеке?  
Автобот на миг представил себе что будет, если Оптимус сейчас его засечет. Серво сладко вздрогнули. Этот суровый взгляд...

Смоукскрин не пожелал искушать судьбу. Он легко поднялся, и так же, под шум вент систем, вышел, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.  
Небольшой, совсем легкой усмешки своего лидера он не видел.

***

Рэтчет слегка удивленно посмотрел на их нового рекрута. Он отлично знал, что это за координаты, которые Смоукскрин запросил у него.  
\- Зачем тебе туда? - подозрительно спросил он.  
\- Мне надо пересмотреть свое отношение к вещам, - неожиданно тихо сказал Смоукскрин. И добавил, - ну и там просто красиво.

Да, действительно красиво. Осень - так люди называли это состояние в природе. Все вокруг красное, листья, медленно кружась, оседают на землю.  
Смоукскрин бесцельно бродил по мягкому покрытию.  
По месту, где он так бесславно провалился.  
Где не смог доказать, что он - отличный воин.  
Он думал о том, что последовало после - о своем пленении, об освобождении, об утере ключей, о неподдельной злости Прайма, которую почувствовали все, пусть и на небольшой момент.  
Смоук огляделся. Все вокруг было красного цвета, не хватало только синего. Он взглянул наверх - да, теперь идеальное сочетание.  
Автобот опустился на ближайший валун. Все в какой то мере чувствовали себя виноватыми за то, что не смогли уберечь ключи, и шарк теперь знает, что этот летучий псих с ними сделает. Унесет своему повелителю, небось.  
Смоук чувствовал в себе желание невооруженными манипуляторами порвать пополам Немезис в целом и каждого его меха лично.  
Жаль, что возможности такой - нет.  
Он чувствовал, что если еще немного поглядит на мрачного Прайма, то.. ну, сделает что-нибудь. Безрассудное, как обычно.  
Юный автобот вскочил с валуна.  
Принести охапку этих листьев?  
Завалить ими целую базу?  
Чушь и дурь.  
Ключи надо было вернуть, а не листочки таскать.  
И он понял - что желание и гонор это еще не все в этой жизни, что умения, которые у него есть, надо оттачивать, и что падения будут его сопровождать - всегда.  
Но даже если бы у него отключились все датчики восприятия, и он остался в неведомом ему темном и глухом мире, он шел бы дальше, побуждаемый тем сгустком энергии внутри - Искрой, - что давала вдохновение и надежду всегда, даже при явном отсутствии удачи.  
Он медленно оглянулся вокруг, записывая все в банки памяти.  
Кстати об удаче!  
Смоукскрин запросил мост обратно и медленно вошел в знакомое зеленое свечение.

***

_Он смотрит на веселящихся собратьев по знаку, и тихо уходит в свой отсек. Ему нет дела до игр, нет дела до радости, на нем - гораздо большее._  
_И потому он бесконечно рад ощущать движение воздуха за своей спиной - он не один, уже не один._  
_Чуть повернув шлем, он краем глаза видит кусочек красного шеврона, в мирном жесте раскинутые в сторону дверцы-крылья. Отведя руку назад, он прикасается к теплой броне, второй рукой поглаживая жадные манипуляторы, аккуратно, быстро и жарко касающиеся его брони - казалось, во всех местах. Он медленно поворачивается к своему партнеру лицом, убирает маску в пазы, склоняется._  
_Ниже.. еще ниже.. сияние двух пар оптики способно осветить отсек - яркий чистый свет, мудрый, спокойный. И - свет молодости, безбашенности, светлого чувства.._

..Смоукскрин резко сел на своей платформе.  
Опять.  
Люди зовут это снами..  
От удара на платформе остается вмятина.  
Автоботы растерянно смотрят на отпечатки резины на покрытии базы, прислушиваются к резкому визгу шин, еще витающему под высоким потолком базы. Им непонятно, почему Смоукскрин резко вылетел в общий зал и умчался вдаль, опять отключив все маячки слежения.  
Оптимус тяжело оперся на приборную панель.  
Он все знает.  
Но не знает одного - как смягчить мятущуюся искру своего солдата. Много ворн он причиняет боль своим врагам, он знает как вести переговоры. Как воевать.  
Но как смягчить удар своему ближнему - до конца не знает до сих пор.

***

_Автобот снова заходит в такой знакомый отсек, и снова тихо закрывает за собой дверь. Подходит. Приседает._  
_На сей раз его серво не порхают над броней командира, а напротив - касаются ее, легко, почти незаметно. Оглаживают боевые царапины, сварочные шрамы, потертости, трещины в броне. Гибкие сегменты на брюшной пластине. Мощные бронированные стекла на нагрудной броне.. Он настолько увлекается, что манипулятор, мягко, но твердо перехвативший его собственный, почти заставляет схлопнуться его искру._  
_-Ссээр.. Я.. я.. - лепечет он, сам себя ненавидя за это._  
_Оптимус только смотрит на него, пристально, внимательно. Словно сканируя каждый нейрон внутри, словно читая каждую мысль в проце._  
_Внутренне напрягшись, Смоукскрин начал заново:_  
_-Я прощу прощения, сэр, Оптимус, за нарушение э.. субординации, но.._  
_Да, давай, скажи это. Лидер пока молчит, но смотрит так, что уже можно перезагрузиться. Весь внимание и серьезность. Шлак! Даже в такой момент лидер собран._  
_-Но я больше не могу, - выпалил Смоук, и даже зажмурился от своей наглости, и банальщины._  
_Все так же зажмурившись, он потянулся вперед._  
_-Смоукскрин, - медленно произнес глубокий голос командира. Совсем рядом, совсем.._  
_Даже если Оптимус хотел продолжить, ему не дали. Жадно, настойчиво - Смоукскрин его поцеловал. Один его манипулятор так и был в "плену" у Оптимуса, и шарк подери, если Смоук собирался его оттуда убрать._  
_Зато второй был свободен, и им-то он потянулся к манящей броне. Он так же аккуратно, но уже более весомо, оглаживал броню вдоль и поперек._  
_Прикосновение манипулятора Оптимуса к его боку было подобно подшлемной молнии, и юный автобот отпрянул, стараясь наладить сбившуюся вент-систему._  
_-Сэр, могу я.._  
_-Нет, - Оптимус наклонил шлем и подался назад, притягивая Смоука к себе, - не можешь._  
_Смоукскрин не нашелся что ответить, глядя на то, как его лидер отщелкивает пазы в нагрудной броне, высвобождая змеящиеся кабели. Он все еще следил круглой оптикой, как они ползли по его нижним манипуляторам, как в проц пришла светлая мысль: "надо тоже убрать свою броню, иначе.."_  
_Будто только этого и ожидая, броня с глухим стуком упала на платформу, и была убрана в сторону красным серво._  
_Кабели замерли перед гнездами Смоука, покачиваясь._  
_-Ты готов, солдат? - слегка улыбаясь спросил Оптимус, понизив голос._  
_-Да, сэр, - так же, с мягкой улыбкой, ответил Смоукскрин. Напряжение, владевшее им, утихло._  
_С еле слышными щелчками штекеры подсоединялись к гнездам._  
_Ощущения были более чем волнующими. Смоукскрин начинал искрить уже от одной мысли, что он находится на другом конце проводов от Оптимуса._  
_Первый ток отозвался приятным покалыванием в его системах. Будто Оптимус пробовал возможности своего партнера._  
_-Думаю, что смогу выдержать большее, - сказал Смоукскрин, - не бойтесь, сэр, мои системы - крепкииее.._  
_Его голос сорвался._  
_Большее напряжение пошло по проводам и Прайм, склонившись над более мелким автоботом, провел рукой по дрожащему двойному шеврону, по гладкому блестящему шлему. Еще ниже.. еще.. Смоукскрин, снова зажмурившись от избытка чувств, позволил поцелую закружить себе процессор, подкидывая разные сентиментальные фразочки, которые он удерживал только благодаря тому, что его воколайзер был немного занят. Сначала Оптимусом, потом стонами._  
_Коннект как таковой был у него не в первый раз, но тот опыт был давно, и, положа манипулятор на искру, далеко не такой приятный. Сейчас Смоукскрин терялся от разнообразия ощущений. Он не знал, как справиться, ему хотелось гладить Прайма, хвататься за край платформы, смотреть на Прайма, жмуриться. Ему хотелось прислушиваться к вспышкам удовольствия внутри него, хотелось перехватить контроль над энергообменом - хотя бы ненадолго. Ему хотелось говорить, а получалось лишь стонать. Выражение Оптимуса стало расслабленным, оптика сияла ярче, чем тысячи искр._  
_Напряжение возрастало. Смоукскрин подумал, что уловил жесткое излучение из камеры искры Оптимуса, и даже успел подумать, что его искра тоже рвется наружу._  
_Но последние шарикоподшипники выбило от голоса командира, прозвучавшего у него в шлеме через прямое подключение._  
_Яркая перезагрузка накрыла его с головой, и последнее, что он услышал, низкий, протяжный стон Оптимуса._  
_И ушел оффлайн._

***

Несмотря на свой юный возраст и местами беззаботное поведение, Смоукскрин видел и замечал многое.  
Он знал, что автоботы сначала относились к нему настороженно, считая шпионом. Пожалуй, даже Оптимус Прайм мог искоса следить за ним, хотя Смоукскрин этого и не замечал.  
И тем хуже ему было сейчас, поскольку он все же считал себя.. испорченным? Не до конца верным делу автоботов?  
Возможно, да.. Многие ли автоботы модулируют свои видения перезарядочного цикла, заставляя их принимать нужные направления. Направления, в которых далекий лидер становится не таким уж и далеким..  
Выходя из перезарядки, Смоук всегда чувствовал себя смущенным и пристыженным, но это было выше него.  
Иногда ему казалось, что взгляд Оптимуса и правда читает каждую мысль в его процессоре, знает каждый его шаг, каждое побуждение.  
Он исполнял свой долг автобота каждые земные сутки, и знал, что признаться Прайму в _этом_ \- будет очень, очень сложно.  
Но в конце концов.. разве не уважали автоботы искренние чувства? Разве только перезагрузка была единственной целью его.. мм.. моделирований? Разве грязным и пошлым было то, что он чувствовал?  
Смоукскрин не знал. Эти вопросы постоянно крутились в его проце, назойливые, как скраплеты, они грызли его изнутри. Он пытался оставаться безмятежным, говоря себе, что пусть лучше будет жить с такой модуляцией, чем слышать отказ лидера.

***

_Смоукскрин не думал, что время может бежать так быстро. Что ночи такие короткие. Что они с Оптимусом будут вместе._  
_Юность взяла свое, и Смоук, ошалев от внутренней свободы, брал на себя управление._  
_Жадно, немного неопытно, необузданно. Прайму оставалось только лежать на платформе, придерживая автобота за изящные бедра, и погружаться в чувство свободы от принятия решений и от лидерства._  
_Они мало говорили, только разве что с губ Смоукскрина срывался горячий шепот, а ответные слова Прайма скрадывал шум мотора. Но гораздо чаще он просто проникновенно смотрел, вкладывая во взгляд все то, что говорить не обязательно._  
_Смоук от высоковольтного напряжения дергал дверцами, мелодично звеня в пространстве командирского отсека, запускал манипуляторы в тяжелые пучки проводов, скользил кончиками пальцев по гладкому металлу брони. Они почти ощутимо зудели от желания прикасаться еще и еще, пока броня не раскалится от многочисленных прикосновений и поглаживаний._  
_Самой лучшей наградой для него был момент, когда Прайм с глухим лязгом откидывал шлем назад, приоткрывая уходящие в стыки и разьемы провода. Когда еле уловимым движением заостренные антенны сдвигались вперед, уходя от соприкосновения с платформой. Это все ясно говорило об одном - лидеру, его лидеру - хорошо._  
_А это значило, что и Смоуку хорошо._  
_Правда, предел его мечтаний так и остался пределом. Видимо, для того, чтобы камера искры открылась, нужно было провести вместе больше времени, Смоукскрин не знал.Он принимал все так, как есть._  
_Изображение подернулось статикой, помехи мешали ясно видеть красно-синего автобота, лежащего под ним с распахнутыми створками моторного отсека. мешали видеть нити проводов, натянувшиеся между ними._  
_Смоукскрин с наслаждением чувствовал прикосновения тяжелых манипуляторов к своей броне._  
_Серая муть постепенно забирала к себе, и Смоукскрин не противился ей - блаженная перезагрузка, искры, сыплющие с концов проводов, и протяжный стон, спиралью уходящий под потолок._

***

Модуляции затягивали. Автобот использовал почти каждое свободное время, чтобы улизнуть к себе в отсек. Он понимал, что еще чуть-чуть, и его можно назвать зависимым, но жажда снова оказаться рядом с обожаемым Праймом была сильнее.  
Иногда во снах они разговаривали - в те моменты, когда Смоукскрин после патрулей был вымотан настолько, что ни свое воображение, ни модульное, не хотело напрягаться.  
Разговоры были обо всем.  
Жаль только, что после пробуждения он о них забывал.  
Побочный эффект? Возможно.

Смоукскрин решил попросить Рэтчета о дозе укрепляющего энергона, мотивировав свою просьбу тем, что ему нужно быть как можно больше собранней и эффективней для борьбы с десептиконами. Он сделал пару выпадов в сторону предполагаемого противника и обаятельно улыбнулся медику. В ответ Рэтчет закатил оптику и предложил юному автоботу заглянуть к нему в лабораторию через местный час.  
В означенное время Смоук приближался к лаборатории. Не дойдя до двери несколько шагов, он был вынужден остановиться, ибо дверь резко распахнулась, и оттуда вышел Прайм. От неожиданности у Смоука застопорились дверцы, и он не мог отойти к стене, чтобы пропустить лидера. Оптимусу пришлось повернуть корпус боком и пройти почти вплотную к подчиненному. Время будто снова замедлило свой ход. Смоук завороженно смотрел на суровую оптику, напряженную линию рта. Он скользнул взглядом по свежим сварочным швам на наплечной броне. Он слабо улыбнулся в ответ на внимательный взгляд Прайма. Командир кивнул, и пошел дальше по коридору. Смоукскрин невольно опустил взгляд ниже. Бедра. Эти бедра.. их плавное покачивание почти вводило в транс. Бедра..  
Смоук тряхнул головой. Соберись! Перед Рэтчетом не стоило показываться с ненужными мыслями под шлемом. Медик - он такой. Узнает что - новичку мало не покажется. Смоук внутренне собрался, и зашел.

***

Все вокруг ощущалось то временами притупленным, то наоборот - обостренным. И даже не звуки или радиосигналы, что-то.. более весомое. Более нематериальное, чем слова, и более тяжелое, чем вес планеты. Смоукскрин ловил себя на том, что все, что происходит вокруг - уже было. Он только не мог разобрать, где оно было - во сне после реальности, или в реальности после сна. Автобот гнал прочь мысли о том, что запутался в своих душевных коридорах, в переплетениях фантазий и настоящей жизни.  
Возможно, остальные думали, что он немного поехал процем из-за своего поражения, но Смоукскрин не спрашивал их мнения о своем состоянии.  
Он просто после дежурства устремлялся в свой отсек - туда, где было хорошо.  
Он бы никогда не выходил оттуда, все время проводя с тем единственным меха, что владел его мыслями.  
Иногда Смоукскрин в открытую пялился на бронированные стекла на нагрудной броне Прайма. За ними скрывалась Матрица - оболочка, заключившая в себе нечто высшее. То, что как магнитом притягивало его взгляд. В его сознании Матрица была подобна искре - тоже ярко-синяя, мудрая, знающая все на свете.  
Смоукскрин чувствовал себя так, будто ему в трубопроводы впрыснули укол ржавчины, и она разъедает его изнутри. Сервоприводы слабели, стоило сенсорам уловить тяжелую поступь. Искра беспомощно трепыхалась под броней, моля выпустить ее наружу, моля дать ей слово.  
О, ее слово прогремело бы на всю базу, своим победоносным светом озарило бы каждый уголок.  
Смоукскрин наткнулся на внимательный взгляд Рэтчета, и тихо вышел из-под прикрытия базы.

Вечер был мирный, и Смоук спокойно бродил снаружи до наступления полной темноты.  
Жесткие скалы, сухой песок - вроде бы привели его в сознание.  
На базе тоже было тихо - автоботы перезаряжались. Бамблби, сидевший на ночной вахте, приветливо помахал ему. Смоук улыбнулся в ответ и поспешил к себе.  
Он не мог сказать, как так получилось, что он снова стоял у двери, ведущей к Оптимусу.  
Некоторое время автобот тупо пялился на ровную темную поверхность, потом решительно приоткрыл ее, проскользнув внутрь. Механизм действий был отработан до миллиметра - не раз и не два Смоукскрин в своих снах проскальзывал в этот отсек.  
Он стоял над Оптимусом и жадно смотрел, будто стараясь впитать в себя каждую его черту - жесткую, суровую, и в то же время бесконечно близкую и теплую. Аккуратно присел на край платформы, и стал бездумно гладить броню командира. Он отдавал себе отчет, что это может вырвать Прайма из перезарядки, но не останавливался. Пожалуй, ему надоела вся эта скрытность и уловки, хотелось ясности. Искра сильно пульсировала от волнения, все вокруг слегка кружилось, будто от глотка сверхзаряженного. Пожалуй, он был готов к правде..  
И снова Смоук не заметил, как оказался в крепком захвате черной ладони. Мда, свою внимательность надо еще тренировать и тренировать.  
\- Смоукскрин, - медленно произнес Прайм.  
Смоук вспомнил свой первый смодулированный сон. Определенно, там все было по-другому. Текущая атмосфера не давала поводов для быстрого горячего поцелуя и последующего сбивчивого объяснения в чувствах.  
Прайм несколько секунд смотрел на Смоука, потом еле заметно вздохнул и притянул его к себе. Смоук уткнулся в мощное красное плечо и отчаянно сжал дентопластины.  
Он не знал, с чего начать. Он готовил эту речь долгие дни, и вот, когда пришло время ее сказать - все слова потерялись.  
Но он знал, что то, что чувствует сейчас, не было похоже ни на что, испытанное ранее. Не было ни сжигающей страсти, ни лихорадочного волнения, проц не заволакивало безотчетной дикой радостью и волнением. Ощущения были ровными, теплыми, успокаивающими. Смоук порывисто обнял командира в ответ.  
Смоукскрин беспомощно поднял шлем и заглянул Прайму в оптику. Чистый голубой свет.. Пожалуй, если долго всматриваться, то можно выделить каждый отдельный оттенок синего. Смоук чуть опустил шлем. Понимание того, что он делал все это время, почти ощутимо придавило его.  
\- Я знаю, о чем ты сейчас думаешь, Смоукскрин, - медленно начал Прайм.  
\- Я.. я должен извиниться. Я хотел вовсе не того, к чему все пришло! - у Смоука не хватало смелости поднять оптику на командира.  
\- Я не виню тебя и не осуждаю. - Прайм помолчал. - Напротив, я тебя понимаю.  
Смоукскрин все же вскинул оптику. Прайм задумчиво смотрел куда-то поверх его шлема. Потом перенес взгляд на юного рекрута.  
\- Ты должен знать, что мы всегда будем вместе - как одна команда, как друзья. Ты всегда можешь доверить мне свою искру.  
\- Да, я знаю.. - от напряжения манипуляторы Смоукскрина слегка подрагивали, и он ощутил, как Прайм успокаивающе и легко поглаживает его между дверц.  
\- .. я знаю и понимаю. Не думаю, что.. что я смогу сразу все это принять, но я обещаю - я буду стараться.  
\- Смоукскрин. Я хочу, чтобы ты запомнил - я не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно, - все так же медленно проговорил Прайм, - поверь, пройдет время, и ты посмотришь на эту ситуацию с совсем другой стороны, дорогой друг.  
Смоук упрямо отвел взгляд в сторону. На ничтожный наноклик он подумал, что не стоит сдаваться так быстро. Но мирное энергетическое поле, распространяемое Праймом вокруг себя, аккуратно касалось его собственного, взбудораженного непрошенной мыслью. Он опять успокоился и подумал, что.. ну, действительно - какая из них пара. Оптимусу нужно больше, чем его горячая юность и порывистость. Спокойный, равный ему партнер, а не невыдержаный юный автобот.  
Он снова взглянул на Прайма и увидел, что тот спокойно и понимающе улыбается ему. На искре стало тепло, буря эмоций успокоилась. Смоук снова прижался шлемом к плечу и пробормотал:  
\- Я не подведу вас, командир.  
Отстранился, решительно вздернул дверцы.  
\- Я все понял. Мне просто нужно время, чтобы.. ну..  
Прайм ободряюще кивнул.  
\- ..чтобы все как следует обдумать и да - и принять, я постараюсь.  
Смоукскрин отстранился, еще раз напоследок улыбнулся Прайму, и встал.  
\- Если тебе нужно еще поговорить, можешь остаться.  
\- Думаю, что нет. Я и так.. думаю, я и так доставил много беспокойства.  
\- Запомни - мы не всегда знаем истинную суть своих желаний.  
Смоукскрин неловко переступил. Он с одной стороны был бы рад задержаться. Потребность в дружеском - да, теперь он понял это - дружеском тепле от Прайма была очень сильной, но ему было необходимо все обдумать наедине с самим собой.  
Уже у самой двери он обернулся:  
\- Я прошу прощения что прервал вашу перезарядку, Оптимус.  
Лидер автоботов снова кивнул, и Смоукскрин вышел.  
Погруженный в свои мысли, он незаметно для себя снова вышел наружу. Резко провентилировал, и прислонился к скале. Грусть овладела им. Он уперся манипуляторами в срединные шарниры, полусогнувшись.  
Все же нет, он не поддастся этим настроениям, и не подведет командира.  
Работа над собой и над "принятием" будет долгой и сложной.

Но какой автобот боится сложностей?!


End file.
